


How many freckles can you count?

by Koriia



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, College AU, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Underage Drinking, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriia/pseuds/Koriia
Summary: Jean gets drunk and starts to notice how hot Marco is and drunkenly tries to relieve himself in Reiner’s bathroom. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t lock the door correctly and surprise surprise.





	How many freckles can you count?

**Author's Note:**

> It seems all I write are college au’s where Jean is drunk and Marco is looking after him. I’m still writing this and it’s been in my notes on my phone for MONTHS. I’ve been thirsty for some jeanmarco, but the pairing fandom hasn’t been as active as it used to be. No fear! My thirsty writing is here to fulfill my desire for a college au. 
> 
> Still working on this, I want to make it one shot, but it’s flowing really well, so I’ll update in chapters and see how that goes.

Jean was already buzzed with beer when he started noticing Marco a little more than usual; the way his Adam's apple would bob up and down while he drank his cheap wine; the dimples that appeared when he smiled or did that breathy nervous laugh, which made Jean stutter; the way he would brush his bangs away from his eyes, Marco never noticed how long his own hair got and would often start bumping into things, another thing Jean found cute; and he started to see the way his nipples would perk through his thin light blue shirt when he lifted his arms to stretch his back, his voice straining.

His thoughts suddenly reared in a different direction.

He thought about how long it would take for Marco to beg if he were to bite his nipples playfully, leave a mark; his mark. He thought about how delicious his erection would look in the jeans he had on now, straining to be touched, leaking and twitching through his most likely animal printed boxers. Absentmindedly he started to stare at Marco's crotch with his mouth slightly open, eyes lidded with lust.

"Jean?"

Marco's voice snapped him out of the fantasies going through his head.

"Uh, sorry." He coughed a few times to get the guilt he felt out of him. "I guess the beer got to me already." He shook his head and feigns a coming headache.

"Are you okay?" Marco looked worried, his hand slightly hovering over his shoulder and he set his drink down. Jean looked away, suddenly regretting his previous drooling inducing thoughts.

"Yea, I'm okay." He smiled nervously, trying and failing to keep his eyes away from Marco's lips, his tongue slipping out of his mouth slowly to wet his bottom lip, a nervous tick Jean hated.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jean announced suddenly, standing up from the stained couch; an unfortunate, but inevitable occurrence in a frat house.

"Jean, are you sure you're okay?" Marco asked, standing up with Jean.

"Yea-, I mean, yes." Jean stuttered, shaking his head trying to get words out of his mouth and he sped towards the bathroom as best he could. 'Stupid' he thought to himself, silently smacking his head. 'Why would you stare at him like that?' He asked himself, remembering the slow, agonizing way Marco licked his bottom lip. “Fuck, that was hot”, he said as he closed his eyes with a sigh before heading to his destination with purpose, wobbling a little.

One of the many open bathrooms was in Reiner’s room, the popular muscled college jock, so no one would be coming to knock any time soon. Jean locked the door to the room hastily, walked to the bathroom, and sat on the toilet not wasting any time.

He pulled his pants down, revealing a half hard penis, a bit of pre cum already staining his boxer briefs. He went straight to business, palming himself with his eyes closed, a deep sigh escaping his lungs. He imagined something from an old porno he saw, his hand doing its job mimicking his day dreaming. He stroked himself a few times and was starting to feel a little out of breath before imagining Marco lick his lips.

"Shit", he thought aloud as his hips bucked into his hands, his eyes widening in unannounced pleasure. He stroked his cock faster keeping that image in his mind, his stomach tightened. Dizzy from the cheap beer and lust, he tried hard to keep his breath from getting too heavy. His right hand squeezed his shaft as he stroked himself, his legs shaking and his head leaning back against the cold tile, he breathed out shakily and licked his lips. Jean bit his pointer finger knuckle in growing pleasure, his eyes shut. As he was about to groan with a coming release, there was a light tap at the bedroom door, making Jean’s heightened feeling turn into a drop in his stomach.

"W-who?" He managed to croak, his voice labored from almost finishing.

"Uh, Jean, it's me, Marco. I wanna make sure you're okay. Can you open up for me?"

Wide eyed, Jean looked down at his obvious twitching, leaking erection.

"Uum.. No, I'm not feeling too good" Jean managed to say. He wanted to pick up his pants and leave the bathroom as if nothing happened, but the idea of getting caught by the guy he was crushing on made his dick twitch.

"Okay, I'll just stay here if you need me then okay?" Marco announced, a little dejected.

"O-okay." Was all Jean said before slowly going back to his throbbing cock with a tiny amount of guilt. He closed his eyes and groaned, starting to imagine what would happen if Marco saw him jacking off on the toilet.


End file.
